vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
104531-the-potential-content-drop-schedule
Content ---- ---- ---- Awesome ! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- We both know its gonna happen. | |} ---- Yes. I can. More choice is always better. I'm Beloved with Crimson Badlands now, so I'd just do Northern Wastes and the new zone. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Honestly I will take any kind of variety we can get in dailies at this point. Especially good if it is in the next drop because man the first two have gotten pretty stale and a breath of fresh air would be much appreciated. I hope they take a look at daily quests in general when they do. Maybe cut down the number, randomize them per day, and make them worth more EP. | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm kinda hoping that, if they do conventional expansions, they'll be offworld. You can kinda see on the world map where Murkmire and Dreadmoor will probably be, and Corallus looks like it's an island similar to Skullcano, so I can easily see them running out of room on the planet very quickly if they do expansion continents in addition to a new zone every couple months. | |} ---- Running out of room on a planet? They only used the face of Nexus, not the sides or the back. For all we know, they could use my suggestions and fit even more zones on the moon and Nexus, Nexus will probably be the only planet for quite some time. | |} ---- ---- could be classes that are forever ditched, never will see the light of day. There are people who like daily zones. | |} ---- Shapeshifter? One can only hope! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I think this is currently on PTR. I went there briefly, it was just an coliseum type place where the Proto npc releases waves of various type of mobs. Didn't realize it was a 5-man, so I didn't make it past the 3rd wave lol. Really thought the place was gonna be more like Hunger Games instead of Gladiator though. There's also a "Music" tab on the Housing Remodel interface. Don't know anyone on PTR, can't test guild-housing. | |} ---- *FALCON YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSS!* | |} ---- ---- I bet there will be a paid expansion on the 1 year anniversary (or xmas 2015) for Wildstar. You heard it here first. | |} ---- That would made sense, but I am still glad we are getting SO much without having to pay. (besides the 15 a month) | |} ---- Those names were older prototype names for classes we have now, not classes that never got finished. There was never more than 6 classes, people just got confused/excited because some beta files used old names and some didn't. The image you linked to was concept art before final decisions were made about class weapons. | |} ---- We will eventually. There are spots on the main continents for 2 more zones, one will be Whitevale equivalent, the other Farside equivalent. | |} ---- Sorcerer=spellslinger Charmer=Esper Dark Weaver=??? | |} ---- The datamined stuff shows a bunch of new zones not counting the daily stuff | |} ---- ---- Murkmire is right under whitevale, so no ship | |} ---- B...bu- BUT WHERE'S THE WILDERRUN EQUIVALENT. ANYTHING BUT WILDERRUN AGAIN. :unsure: Ugh who cares. Go play Skyrim. | |} ---- What a stupid comment. | |} ---- Dark Weaver and Shadow Monk (a name not mentioned here yet) were both potential names for Stalkers. Yes, I was just speaking about existing spots we knew about from beta that were never going to be Launch zones. Dreadmoor, for example actually had breadcrumb quests leading to it from the end of Auroria, for a short time during beta (accidentally got activated for about a week, even though the zone was still a murder field). | |} ---- This from the guy whining about zoned content in a classic themepark MMO... whatever you say, mate. :rolleyes: | |} ---- It's not like we're traveling to a new expansion, this is the vanilla world. Way too much of it is either zoned, or feels zoned simply because it has ways to teleport there along with it being a complete bore to ride to. There are no worthy stop offs, anywhere. One city is a real issue imo. | |} ---- Well i dont agree with you about the zones, I agree, that was pretty dumb | |} ---- Ahh didnt realize dark weaver=stalker, also glad to hear about MORE ZONES YAYAYASYA | |} ---- There are only two zones you port to for each faction (NVM I WAS WAAAAY OFF) | |} ---- Dominion ports to every zone after Auroria. :v | |} ---- You port to wildrun?? | |} ---- Yeah, there's no zone between it and Auroria. Just empty space. | |} ---- Did not know that | |} ---- ---- ---- Chua think that is bad. Would be better to train newbies and make more able dungeon runners. Chua has good device for training newbies, with lowered fatality rate of 89.98% | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ----